Problem: Kevin did 49 squats in the evening. Jessica did 12 squats around noon. How many more squats did Kevin do than Jessica?
Solution: Find the difference between Kevin's squats and Jessica's squats. The difference is $49 - 12$ squats. $49 - 12 = 37$.